


Emma Loves To Fly (Regina not so much)

by intensedreams



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intensedreams/pseuds/intensedreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by my love of flying and discussions about Emma and Regina on a plane :)<br/>This is legit what i think about lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emma Loves To Fly (Regina not so much)

Emma shifted around in her seat hunting for a comfortable position. Her tray table was up. Her belt was fastened. Her bag was stowed safely under the seat in front.  

Emma Swan loved flying. She always had.  

She approached it with the childish excitement of doing something really cool and different. Something that when she grew up she took great joy in doing because she could do what she wanted. And it didn’t hurt that back in her bail bonds days she had to fly all over. Emma didn’t think she’d ever get over the excitement - the growing anticipation in the pit of her stomach as she went through security and eventually made her way onto whatever plane it was - big, small. They were all just so cool. She couldn’t help but grin at the slight butterflies in her belly as the plane started taxiing along towards the runway.

She glanced over to the woman next to her and pursed her lips in thought.  

Regina was clutching the armrests with white knuckled fury and her eyes were tightly shut, her nostrils flaring.

Was Regina Mills scared?

Emma reached over and laid her hand softly on the other woman’s tense hand.

“Hey, you ok?” She ducked her head closer and spoke quietly.

Regina didn’t respond for a moment before she blinked one eye open to peer at Emma - an ‘I blame you’ expression on her face - before she snapped it shut and snapped a sharp “No.”

Emma rubbed her thumb over Regina’s knuckles smiling in spite of the other woman’s clear discomfort. She understood - Regina had never been on a plane. Magic or not, flying must not have been a frequent event in the Enchanted Forest. For a second Emma remembered that Regina and Mal had been friends and wondered at flying on a dragons back before dragging her mind back to the present.  

She remembered being young and the excitement of some of the kids she grew up around - the palpable excitement of a family going on a plane somewhere nice. Emma never got to go. She forgets that not everyone has her giddy enjoyment of flying. In particular - taking off and landing. She supposes it’s a little bit childish but hey, got to find the small silly things in life to appreciate sometimes.

“Do you know what I love about flying?”

“What could you possibly enjoy about being on this metal death trap?” Regina is practically whimpering and Emma can’t help but raise her eyebrows at just how much this is affecting the other woman.

“The take off part - I always pretend I’m on a space rocket - blasting off.”

Regina popped both eyes open to look at Emma like she’d grown a second head.

Emma ignored her look and sat back in her seat, laying her hand over Regina’s and slipping her fingers between the ones below.  

“I sit back, grab both armrest and close my eyes, I take some deep breaths like I am preparing myself for something big.”

Emma opens an eye to glance over and smiles as she see’s Regina is copying her words, chest moving deeply and back ramrod straight.  

She settles back. “The thing I really like about flying, is the part where you take off. I don’t know why but I find it really exciting.” She hears the engines start to get louder and knows  what’s coming soon. “When you start to go really fast, I pretend I’m in the cockpit of some space rocket - and I imagine I can hear the countdown.”  

Regina snorts “That’s ridiculous,” but her hands are not as tense and she laces her thumb over Emma’s pinky.

“And when the plane starts to go fast  and the engines are roaring and the cabin is kind of shaking I pretend like that’s the massive rockets behind us, pushing us off into space - it’s like a totally cool adventure. Like how amazing would it be to actually go into space?”

“I don’t know I’ve never really felt the need.”

“But imagine Regina, getting to float over the earth and see the stars - see the moon - and then getting to look at this planet we live on. Look at the continents and try and spot different countries. There can’t be much in life that is more cool than that.” Emma can’t control the grin on her face right now and she imagines she looks a little bit insane with her eyes shut and this toothy smile. She’s glad it’s just her and Regina in the row. She feels a little dorky but at the same time she doesn’t give a damn. She’s on a plane, going to see Henry at college and Regina is stroking her pinky gently.

Ok Henry and Regina were definitely better than flying but the combo of all three had her practically vibrating with excitement.  

The plane paused, the anticipation bubbling up to a crescendo and Emma squeezed Regina’s hand as the engine noise picked up and the g force of the plane suddenly moving fast  pressed them both back into their seats. The cabin vibrated and the rumbling of tyres over tarmac and the massive energy of the engines pushing them had Emma trying to stop herself from letting out a childlike yelp of joy as she felt the front tyre lift and suddenly the gravity in the plane went all wonky for a second and her stomach did the weird thing. The plane climbed and she felt it banking to the left - her ears starting to pop as they climbed higher and higher.  

God she loved this experience.

“You are such a child,” Regina said when the plane leveled out and it all went smooth, the cabin crew starting to bustle about. She turned her hand up the ways and laced her fingers through Emma’s.

“Maybe,” Emma agreed as she lent closer to the brunette, “but you felt better about taking off though, didn’t you?”

Regina just huffed and looked out the window before turning back quickly and kissing Emma on the cheek. “Thank you,” she breathed, rubbing the tip of her nose against Emma’s temple., before looking out the window again.

“And this is another cool part,” Emma said leaning further over and pointing out the window, “You can see where we came from and if you know the place you can start to recognize parts.”

Yes. Flying was definitely cool.


End file.
